ils étaient ma famille
by cashgirl
Summary: Après Dear Derek et lettre a un inconnu que deviens Brooke


…On était une famille…

Lucas et Haley sont partis. Sans un mot. Sans un regard. Sans une explication.

Nathan et Peyton sont partis. Derrière eux ils n'ont laissé qu'une lettre. Juste un bout de papier noircie par l'encre de leurs mots.

Le monde qui m'entoure n'est plus que souffrance et douleur. Le regard des personnes que je croise est vide. La ville entière semble portée le deuil. La joie et le bonheur semble avoir déserter les foyers.

C'est ainsi que je vois le monde. Il n'est plus un contraste de lumières éblouissantes et chaleureuses. Il est juste sombre et froid.

Quand Lucas est mort, mon cœur est mort avec lui. Je n'étais plus capable de ressentir quoique se soit. Il y avait juste un grand vide. Un puit sans fond. Je n'avais pas mal. Je ne souffrais pas. J'étais juste…vide.

Quand Peyton est morte, j'ai perdu mon âme. La dernière étincelle qui me rattacher à cette vie pourrie. Depuis ce jour je ne suis plus que l'ombre de celle que je fut. Une ombre parmi les vivants.

Pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie ?

Parce que mes 'amis' ont peur que je fasse une 'bêtise'. Ils ont peur que je suive le chemin emprunter par Nathan et Peyton. Ils se sentent coupable de n'avoir rien vue venir… Qu'ils sont sots... Pourquoi refusent ils de comprendre que là ou ils sont Nathan et Peyton sont heureux. Pourquoi ne veulent ils pas comprendre que c'est en me retenant ici bas qu'ils me font du mal.

Ils étaient ma famille.

Mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir.

Nous étions cinq et désormais je suis seule.

Je ne veux plus de cette vie et je suis certaine qu'elle non plus ne veux plus de moi.

J'ai essayé d'en parler. Mais personne ne m'écoute. Ils ne veulent pas me perdre moi aussi. Les disparitions successives de Lucas, de Haley, de Nathan et de Peyton les ont beaucoup trop affectés.

Je les hais.

Je hais leurs égoïsmes qui m'empêche de rejoindre ceux que j'aime. Pourquoi ne peuvent ils pas comprendre que pour moi, pour nous, la mort n'est pas une fin mais un commencement. Le commencement d'une nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle vie à cinq.

On reformera notre famille. On seras de nouveaux réunis, car rien pas même la mort ne saurait nous séparés.

Je nous imagine déjà. Je vois le sourire moqueur de Nathan, il ne seras pas surpris de me voir au contraire. J'imagine l'air outrée de Haley quand elle me verra arriver, elle me sermonnera gentiment en me disant que j'ai commit une folie à la hauteur de Brooke Davis. Je sens l'étreinte des bras de Lucas et de Peyton autour de moi et je les entends me murmurer 'bienvenue' au creux de l'oreille.

Il me manque. Je veux les voir. Je vous en supplie laisser moi les voir. Je ne peux pas vivre sans eux.

Je sens les larmes coulées le long de mes joues.

Etrange je ne pensais plus être capable de pleurer, et encore moins de ressentir quoique se soit.

Je vois la porte de ma chambre qui s'ouvre.

Rachel entre.

Sans un mot elle s'approche de moi, elle me sers dans ses bras, m'embrasse puis comme si de rien n'était elle se relève et s'en va. Avant de franchir la porte elle me murmure un 'soit heureuse', puis la porte se referme.

Et tandis qu'elle part je le vois. Poser à coter de moi sur le lit. Un flacon de somnifère.

Je fixe la porte close. Elle ne se ré ouvrira plus jamais pour moi.

Je porte les cachets à ma bouche, et lentement, un par un je les avales. Juste avant de fermer à jamais mes yeux sur se monde pourrit, je griffonne un merci sur un morceaux de papier.

Il ne me reste plus qu'a me laissé porter. Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai plus mal. Je sens à nouveaux mon cœur qui bats dans ma poitrine. Je sens mon âme qui vibre au fond de moi.

Lucas et Haley sont partis. Sans un mot. Sans un regard. Sans une explication.

Nathan et Peyton sont partis. Derrière eux ils n'ont laissé qu'une lettre. Juste un bout de papier noircie par l'encre de leurs mots.

A mon tour je les ai rejoints, derrière moi j'ai laissé un mot griffonner quelque part. J'espère que la personne à qui il est destiné le trouvera et qu'elle comprendra ce que ses cinq lettres veulent dire.

Je suis heureuse…

Fin

TREE HILL PLEURE DE NOUVEAU LA DISPARITION TRAGIQUE ET PREMATUREE D'UN DE SES ENFANTS …


End file.
